wrong love? : sekuel
by Seira Montgomery
Summary: berbicara mengenai perasaan masing-masing. Hinata-Naruto-Sakura-Sasuke.  Sweet trap.  mind to RnR?


wrong love? Hinata & Naruto

by : Seira Montgomery

genre : Poetry, Angst, Romance

Dianjurkan membaca fic "Wrong love?" dahulu

Hinata POV's

Setiap saat, saatku memandang mu.

Tersenyum dalam figura itu.

Tersenyum pada hati ku.

Lekukan bibirmu menggambarkan kebahagiaan.

Sudikah kau membaginya?

Senyum tawamu bagai ekstasi bagi ku.

Aku candu pada itu.

Benar benar ekstasi yang memabukkan.

Kau menerbangkanku, dan membunuh ku.

Saat ku ingat kenangan itu.

Apa aku menangis?

Tidak.

Hanya air yang mengalir dari pelupuk mata ku.

Saat terlintas bayanganmu sayang.

Apa hatiku hancur?

Tidak.

Hanya luka ringan biasa, yang membuat aku mati.

Apa? aku berbohong?

Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku harus berbohong!

Aku harus membuang mu!

Kau racun bagiku!

Kau membunuh ku dengan sangat manis!

Bila tidak begini sanggupkah aku bertahan?

Lihat aku sekarang!

Menangis karena cintamu yang tak pernah ku dapatkan..

Aku frustasi, bagai seonggok mayat hidup yang tak punya cahaya lagi.

Konyol bukan? Idiot kah?

Aku bukan manusia perfeksionis.

Yang kelu dan cacat masalah perasaan.

Aku ini seorang gadis yang paling terluka dalam lingkaran jebakan ini.

Bisakah kau kembalikan air mata itu?

Bisakah kau tambalkan hati ini?

Bisakah kau berhenti meracuni aku?

Aku membeku disini karena mu, kau tahu?

Aku egois?

Ya! Benar sekali tampan.

Jiwa ku cukup lelah untuk terus mengikutimu.

Dengan melihatmu dan dia sudah membuatku mati.

Tak bisakah sejenak kau melihatku?

Sejenak saja tampan.

Mungkin ini memang takdir ku.

Mengagumi tanpa dicintai.

Tapi apa salahku?

Cintaku suci, tapi tak digubris.

Aku tulus, mencintaimu.

Tak seperti dia, dia tak mencintaimu.

Sadarkah kau?

Kau telah diperbudak oleh cintamu padanya!

Hei tampan, aku disini..

Didekatmu, rela menjadi payung saat hujan menderamu.

Rela menjadi tameng saat panah menghujammu

Tapi, apakah kau rela memberikan secuil hatimu untukku?

Naruto POV's

Gadis itu baik, cantik, sopan.

Rambutnya indigo lembut.

Matanya violet yang teduh.

Suaranya halus dan menenangkan.

Dia sahabatku, dia telah menolongku saat jerat-jerat setan menderaku.

Dia malaikatku.

Aku tak buta.

Aku tak tuli.

Aku sadar akan perasaan gadis itu padaku.

Lebih, lebih dari seorang sahabat.

Tapi, hatiku sudah dimilikinya.

Maafkan aku, aku tak dapat membalas cintamu.

Gadis itu cantik, baik hati, semangat.

Rambutnya merah muda, halus. Tergerai lembut sepunggung.

Matanya emerald dengan buncah-buncah keceriaan didalamnya.

Aku bisa saja seharian hanya menatap mata memabukkan itu.

Suaranya bening menggetarkan hati dan jiwaku, menarikku dalam mimpi indah tak berkesudahan.

Dia pujaan hatiku, dia membuatku bersemangat menjalani hidup ini.

Dia nafasku.

Aku tak buta.

Aku tak tuli.

Aku sadar akan perasaan gadis itu.

Hanya sebagai sahabat.

Bagaimana? Lucu?

Aku bodoh?

Menyia-nyiakan cinta si gadis indigo?

Lalu bagaimana dengan hatiku?

Aku rasa jujur itu lebih baik daripada membuat si gadis indigo berharap terlalu jauh.

Aku benar-benar mencintai si merah jambu.

Aku mencintainya.

Cinta pertama ku.

Tak bisa sedetikpun ku buang bayangnya.

Apa yang aku suka darinya?

Semuanya!

Semua yang dia lakukan membuatku terpesona.

Bukankah aku baru saja bertemu dengan nya?

Ya, dia membuatku mencintainya pada awal aku bertemu denganya.

Tapi..

Rasanya sakit sekali saat kau berdua dengan pria raven itu.

Kau mencintainya.

Ya aku tau.

Bisakah kau membuka hatimu untukku?

Masih adakah tempat untukku?

Aku pria.

Tak boleh menangis.

Tapi saat kau memberikan ciuman pertamamu padanya.

Hatiku hancur, kau membunuhnya.

Air mata ini meleleh, rasanya seperti ada yang menarik tulang rusukku.

Sakit sekali, kau tahu itukan?  
>saat itu malam.<p>

Bintang-bintang dengan indahnya berkerlap-kerlip.

Menari diatas penderitaanku, heh?

Kau dan priamu duduk di bangku itu, saling melempar senyum.

Aku melihatmu tersenyum manis sekali.

Tapi itu bukan untukku.

Dan akhirnya pertahananku runtuh.

Aku terlampau jauh dari garis awal.

Aku tenggelam dalam kolam yang sangat manis.

Rasa manis itu memenuhi seluruh rongga tubuhku.

Awalnya manis.. setelah itu.

Sakit!

Bukan salahmu mencintai dia.

Kau memang sudah mencintai dia dari awal.

Juga bukan salahku mencintaimu.

Jadi salah siapa?

Asal kau tahu, aku adalah pria yang paling tersakiti dalam lingkaran jebakan ini.

Karma kah?

Hentikan omong kosong masalah cinta mu dengannya.

Tapi, aku tak seperti itu, aku tak ingin egois.

Senyummu gadisku.

Adalah hidupku.

Aku rela menunggumu sampai kapan pun.

Jangan lupakan itu.

Sakura POV's

Derasnya hujan malam itu.

Pada bulan september, saat pertama kali aku melihatmu.

Kau memegang payung berwarna biru.

Umurmu masih 15 tahun kala itu.

Kau menolong seorang anak yang kelaparan, padahal kau sendiri juga kelaparan.

Dan saat itulah aku mencintaimu.

Aku mengikutimu, melihatmu, membuntutimu.

Semuanya aku coba cari tahu tentangmu.

Mata onyx mu benar-benar membuatku ling lung.

Rasanya menyenangkan setiap melihatmu pulang dari kelokan itu.

Kau indah.

Kau sempurna.

Kau berantakan.

Aku menyukaimu, sangat.

Dan ketika saat itu tiba.

Aku berkesempatan bertemu dengan mu.

Setelah menunggu selama tiga tahun.

Pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan mu.

Berjarak sangat dekat denganmu.

Mendengar suaramu.

Dan itu membuat darahku beku.

Aku gila dalam pesonamu!

Kau percaya itu?

Cinta pada pandangan pertama?  
>hebat bukan? Aku saja tidak percaya sebelum hatiku mengatakan itu.<p>

Malam itu.

Maret.

Kita berdua duduk di bangku taman.

Sama-sama mengungkapkan apa rasa di hati.

Dan aku bahagia, benar-benar bahagia.

Esoknya dia menelponku.

Kau akan pergi? Aku tak bisa berkata-kata.

Tenggorokan ku sakit, tercekat, perih.

Air mata ku tak bisa ku tahan.

Bisa kau bayangkan?

Ketika aku sedang terbang melayang.

Tiba-tiba ada petir yang menyambarku.

Rasanya sakit.

Pandanganku memudar, rasa sakit ditubuhku tak seberapa.

Aku berlari, menyusuri bayangan mu.

Mengejarmu, sayang.

Nafasku tercekat, dadaku sesak.

Aku nyaris tak bisa bernafas.

Akhirnya aku menemukanmu.

Di tempat dimana pertama kali aku melihatmu.

Taman TK.

Kau disana menungguku.

Aku senang masih melihatmu.

Ku peluk engkau, tak ingin kulepas. Benar.

Tak ingin, sekejap pun.

Ku dengar kau bersuara, mengatakan fakta pahitnya kehidupan.

Tak kusangka aku benar-benar tak kuasa.

Aku terlena oleh yang aku miliki, sedangkan kau diluar sana meringkuk dan ringkih karena penderitaan.

Aku manusia bodoh yang larut dalam penyesalan.

Air mata ku tak mampu menggantikan sepatah kata mu.

Ku teriakkan lagi namamu.

Tak ingin kau pergi, tak ingin.

Aku mencintaimu, sangat.

Haruskah berakhir?  
>ku mohon jangan pergi.<p>

"**KUMOHON SASUKE!"**

Paru-paruku berhenti berkontraksi, nafas ku habis.

Aku seperti kehilangan penopang tubuhku.

Aku memelukmu lagi, tapi tak bisa kutahan engkau pergi.

Semuanya tentangmu berkecamuk dalam hatiku.

Kau, senyummu, caramu berjalan.

Matamu, takkan pernah kulihat lagi.

Secepat inikah?

Pandanganku kabur oleh bening-bening airmata ini.

Kulihat punggung bidangmu perlahan menjauh.

Kakiku mati rasa, ingin rasanya aku terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini.

Cuma namamu yang bisa aku seburkan.

Lirih.

Angin yang menerpa wajahku terasa begitu dingin menusuk.

Lembut dan halus menusuk jauh kedalam pori-pori kulitku.

Terasa begitu menyakitkan.

Yang menghujami sepuasnya.

Semuanya yang ada dikepalaku hanya kamu.

Tak tahukah kau?

Tak bisa sedetikpun ku buang bayang-bayangmu.

Mati rasa hatiku saat kau pergi.

Alasanmu sungguh tak pantas.

Aku rela meneguk racun hitam itu bila kau suruh.

Serendah itukah rasa cinta ku?

Saat aku merelakanmu pergi.

Seketika itu pula bening-bening ini jatuh lebih banyak.

Apa kau merasakan hal yang sama?

Sasuke POV's

Jeritan ibuku saat pisau itu membelah dadanya.

Teriakan parau ayah ku saat peluru panas menembus otaknya.

Tangis kakakku melihat kejadian tragis orang tuanya.

Dan bayanganku yang hanya diam menyaksikan semuanya.

Aku masih kecil kala itu.

Saat aku merasakan pedihnya kehilangan orang tua.

Saat aku pertama kali mngecap pembunuhan.

Saat pertama kali aku melihat darah merah pekat yang membanjiri kamarku.

Saat aku pertama kali mencium bau anyir darah orang tuaku.

Saat aku harus memilih takdir ku.

Binatang-binatang brengsek itu membawa kakakku.

Mereka tersenyum padaku dengan seringaian yang menjijikkan.

Kakakku memilih takdirnya.

Aku masih belum.

Aku masih diam.

Dan akhirnya aku memilih menangis didekat jasad ibuku.

Mereka menendangku, memaksaku bicara.

Aku diam dan meringkuh.

Mereka menjambak rambutku, memaksaku memilih.

Kakakku berteriak histeris melihatku seperti itu.

Rasa sakit saat akar rambutku tercabut tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit hatiku.

Akhirnya kakakku bicara pada mereka.

Dengan mata membengkak kaki gemetar.

Dia berdiri membelakangi ku dan bicara dengan suara pelan.

Aku tak mendengarnya.

Tak dapat.

Telingaku berdenging akibat tendangan tadi.

Akhirnya mereka menembaki jasad ayahku dengan puas.

Dan pergi menggandeng kakaku.

Meninggalkan ku.

Aku melihat kakakku berjalan terseok-seok.

Kakakku melihatku, dan dia tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya.

Aku hidup dijalanan setelah polisi mengamankan jasad orang tuaku.

Aku kabur, aku tak mau lagi mendengar bisik-bisik mengasihani orang-orang.

Aku berjalan tak tentu arah.

Aku kelaparan, kedinginan, basah, dan bau.

Tak ada yang melirikku.

Aku bukan lagi orang kaya sekarang.

Mereka membuangku.

Perutku melilit.

Dan aku pun pingsan.

Aku rasa aku sudah mati saat itu.

Saat aku tersadar, aku sudah ada di panti asuhan.

Seorang anak laki-laki bermata tajam melihatku tanpa berkedip.

Dia tersenyum akhirnya.

Aku menceritakan kisahku padanya.

Bagaimanapun aku tak sanggup menanggungnya sendiri.

Ternyata kami sama.

Kami senasib.

Dan dimulailah rencana balas dendam yang tak berujung.

Waktupun bergulir.

Hatiku sudah sekeras batu sekarang.

Aku tidak akan pernah peduli pada orang-orang kaya berjas.

Dengan perut membuncit karena memakan yang bukan haknya.

Yang dengan pongahnya memerintah kacung-kacung idiot untuk merampas hak manusia lain.

Mereka semuanya sungguh menjijikkan.

Aku gelap, diperintah oleh dendam.

Tapi itu dulu, sebelum aku melihat gadis kecil merah jambuku.

Kau berbeda, kau setia, kau bercahaya.

Aku tak tega mengotori cahaya mu dengan fitnah ku.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku se frustasi ini.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasakan hangat begini.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku mencintai setelah 12 tahun ini.

Aku mencintaimu.

Tapi tak bisa memilikimu.

Aku harus pergi.

Walau hatiku perih.

Mendengar jeritanmu memanggil namaku rasanya seperti di neraka.

Ku mohon maafkan aku.

Aku harus!

Meninggalkanmu meringkuk di tanah kasar itu sendiri.

Maafkan aku.

Saat aku merelakanmu pergi.

Seketika itu pula bening-bening ini jatuh lebih banyak.

Apa kau merasakan hal yang sama?

The end

Minta review minna XD

Yah inilah fic pelampiasan stress ala SAYA!

Karena gak ada waktu buat bikin fic, saya bikin sekuel nya?

Menggelikan? Jelek? Typo?

Ah, maafkan saya. (_)

Lain kali saya akan berusaha


End file.
